


The Saviour Of The Broken

by MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alpha Brendon Urie, Alpha Gerard, Alpha Gerard Way, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bonding, Breeding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Frerard, Gay Sex, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Frank Iero, Omega Mikey Way, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, One Shot, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Scenting, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Swearing, alpha/beta/omega, omega frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 08:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13807812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/pseuds/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance
Summary: Frank Iero is an Omega not looking for a mate.Gerard Way is an Alpha looking for a Beta to fuck.Their meeting is almost accidental but it makes a huge impact on them both as they both realise exactly what they have been missing.





	The Saviour Of The Broken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thePetetoherPatrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/gifts).



> Hey, sweeties!
> 
> So this one is a bit of a departure for me!
> 
> Omegaverse was somewhere I very rarely strayed; hardly reading it and never writing it! That was until I stumbled across some pretty good shit!
> 
> Sadly, it made me realise just how little Omegaverse there is in this fandom... and how practically none of it is Omega Frank/Alpha Gerard. I mean, I know Gerard can be quite feminine and that all fits very well with the Omega traits BUT I have had the pleasure of seeing Gerard Way perfom and let me tell you, that man could easily be a sassy ass Alpha!
> 
> So I decided to give Omegaverse a try... now, I'm not saying it's any good, but I tried! I've also played around with 'the rules' a fair bit - which really, is the point of writing it, surely? Anyway, I know people will be unhappy that I've dicked around with somethings that stand as a 'hard and fast' Omegaverse given but fuck it - this is your fair warning, if you're not happy about it then stop reading right now! I've had a blast writing this and so maybe it's not really Omegaverse.... maybe it's Vintage-verse (y'all looking at me strange cos you don't know I go by the name Vintage Misery, I get it)
> 
> This effort is dedicated to the, quite frankly, wonderful Milo - better know as thePetetoherPatrick <3  
> They have been my Omegaverse guide while writing this, answering any and all questions I've had (including those about knitting, right, Milo?)
> 
> So give it a read and please do let me know what you think - as always you can drop me a comment or hit me up on twitter @MCFOBR

Gerard stalked his way through the crowded club, drink in hand and eyes scanning the crowd for someone... anyone. A Beta to be more specific. Gerard was looking for a submissive beta he could fuck into oblivion and kick out of his bed seconds later.

Gerard wasn't particularly fussy about looks; he didn't have a type as such. As long as they were attractive enough to catch his eye then he was happy.

The small man sat at the bar was the first person Gerard bothered to give a second glance to. His short dark hair was perfectly styled and Gerard liked the way he was dressed; baggy ripped jeans with a too tight tee and leather jacket. The man was short, perched on a stool, with the soft face of a submissive despite the littering of tattoos over his hands and neck.

Gerard cocked his head as he stared, trying to work out the bizarre clashing of his gentle features and the hard exterior he was trying so hard to project. His feet carried him closer without him really noticing.

"Hey," Gerard called over the music when he reached the man.

"Hi," he replied, barely glancing at Gerard before dropping his gaze to his drink.

"I'm Gerard."

"Frank," the short man said without looking up.

"Hi, Frank," Gerard breathed as he leaned in to whisper something filthy into the small man's ear. But then he caught a whiff of him. Gerard froze and sniffed hard before pulling back to look at the man, letting his eyes skim over the pale and unmarked spot on his throat. "You're an Omega... unclaimed."

"I know," Frank said quietly, almost ashamed.

"I thought you were a Beta," Gerard said in shock.

"Sorry to disappoint." Frank shuffled away from Gerard slightly and took a mouthful of his beer.

"Are you even old enough to drink?" Gerard took a good look at the man's face, realising just how young he was.

"No," Frank admitted, his eyes suddenly worried.

"I'm not gonna tell on you," Gerard said, raising an eyebrow.

Frank put his beer down on the bar and looked anywhere but the powerful Alpha's face. The man had presence, it oozed from him... from everything about him. Gerard's bright red hair served as enough of a warning to Frank about the stellar bloodlines but the taller man's stance had the unmistakable aura of an Alpha, his tight clothing emphasising his perfect body and flawless genes.

"Come on, little Omega. You wanna come home with me?" Gerard purred, lifting Frank's chin with a single finger.

"No... thank you," Frank said nervously.

Turning down Alphas never got any easier. Frank had enough respect to know he should be honoured to be asked, hence the 'thank you', but he really wasn't interested... in any of them. It was a risk to refuse but Frank had mainly got away with just verbal abuse, only ever being struck once by a vicious Alpha and one chest shove from an over entitled Beta.

"No?" Gerard echoed, a bemused smile on his face. "Okay... how about just a dance?" Gerard put his drink on the bar next to Frank’s.

"Okay," Frank agreed reluctantly, a little afraid of turning the man down twice.

Gerard took hold of the man's hand and pulled him up from the stool. Frank allowed himself to be dragged to the dance floor, Gerard's presence pretty much parting the crowd without him even having to try.

Even though the song was heavy enough, full of crunching guitars, Gerard chose to dance slowly. After a few seconds of Frank trying, and failing, to find some happy medium between the beat of the music and Gerard's movements, he found himself being pulled against the tall man's hips. Frank swallowed hard and rested his hands on the Alpha's shoulders like it was clear he wanted him to. Gerard nodded appreciatively and squeezed Frank's hips.

"Why are you trying so hard to look like a dominant Beta?" Gerard asked against Frank's ear. Frank shrugged.

"It fools enough people, stops them approaching me."

"You don't want to breed?"

Frank looked down at their feet and shrugged again. Frank was used to disappointing people, he'd been doing it since birth, but he didn't want to see the hopeless look from Gerard... he instinctively knew it would be stronger, harder to take from such a powerful Alpha.

"Who's that guy?" Gerard asked, prompting Frank to look up.

"Who?" Frank glanced around them but wasn't really sure what he was looking for.

"That Beta. To the right. He keeps staring at us... at you," Gerard said, a dark edge creeping into his voice.

Frank turned his head and immediately saw who Gerard was talking about. A frustrated sneer on his face, eyes framed with thick eyeliner and long black hair styled over his forehead; Pete was practically bubbling with envy.

"Pete," Frank said quietly, his chest stinging with remembered pain from where the man had shoved him aggressively weeks before when Frank had refused him.

"You've fucked him?"

"No. He wanted to... I said no."

"And then?" Gerard sensed there was more to the story.

"He got a little violent. Nothing too severe. But since then he won't leave me alone... follows me, waits outside my apartment, keeps asking, calls me shit." Frank blushed at sharing such a trivial aspect of his life with the Alpha.

"Doesn't know how to take no for an answer..." Gerard muttered, shooting a look at Pete. "Let's see how he likes you stinking of Alpha."

Frank squeaked quietly when Gerard rested his chin on top of his head. Gerard rubbed his jaw against Frank's hair, lifting his head higher to let his throat graze him too. Frank let the taller man scent him, knowing it didn't really mean anything in the circumstance and hoping it might be enough to deter Pete for a week or two.

"Thank you," Frank whispered gratefully when Gerard was done.

Frank had a quick peek to his side to see Pete stepping back and bowing his head towards Gerard. Frank couldn't help but feel relieved as Gerard snickered at Pete's obvious subservience.

"Bet he's got a small dick as well," Gerard said, mostly to himself but it made Frank smile slightly. "You're cute when you smile."

Frank didn't know what to say so he tried to look grateful and smiled a little wider, something instinctual in him wanting to please the Alpha.

"If he hassles you again then come find me. Dumb ass Betas like him shouldn't be treating you like that," Gerard said, the frustration clear in his tone.

"I'm just an Omega," Frank replied, knowing his place.

"Never say that," Gerard said passionately, holding Frank's chin and forcing him look into his eyes. "Omegas are my favourites."

"Sorry," Frank murmured pathetically.

Frank dropped his head as soon as Gerard let go of his face. Gerard moved forward to take another smell of the man, the heady aroma of their combined scents going straight to his dick.

"You smell even better with me," Gerard groaned, burying his nose in Frank's short hair. "You sure you don't wanna come home with me, little Omega?"

"I..." Frank started, not really sure if he did or not.

"You know I'm the best offer you'll get tonight; I'm the most respected Alpha here. They're all circling though, pretty much everyone in this place... if you don't leave with me then they're all gonna try to take you home."

"If I don't leave with you then what makes any of them think they've got a chance?" Frank said in a low voice, not daring to look in Gerard's eyes.

"Gods only know. But you know it won't stop them trying."

Frank thought about Gerard's words. A swift look around told Frank that almost everyone's eyes were on them; some filled with jealousy, others with hopeful longing. Frank found himself leaning in to Gerard, craving the defence he could easily provide… and something a little more.

Frank slipped his hands down Gerard’s arms, trying to make it seem like a seductive caress. Frank stopped at Gerard’s wrists and gently swept his fingers along the sensitive skin underneath.

“No, I’m not bound to anyone,” Gerard said, working out easily what Frank was searching for; the teeth marks Gerard’s mate would have left when they had mutually bonded.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Frank murmured, blushing at being caught out.

“And yes, 24 is old for an Alpha not to have a mate. You didn’t answer my question though. You wanna get out of here?”

“Okay,” Frank said with a small nod.

Gerard smiled at him triumphantly then caught the small man in a passionate kiss. Frank didn’t have time to close his lips after the one word slipped out and Gerard used it to his advantage, pushing his warm tongue past Frank’s parted lips to really taste him.

Frank tried to keep up with the frantic pace of Gerard’s lips but ultimately just let the Alpha manipulate the kiss until Frank’s lungs were burning with the need for air. Frank was gasping embarrassingly when Gerard let his mouth go. Gerard just watched him, an amused look dancing over his features.

“Let’s go, baby.” Gerard let go of Frank’s hips to hold his hand and drag him towards the exit.

Gerard clapped another Alpha on the shoulder as they slipped out of the side door, clearly a friend of his. The man had muted pale orange hair down to his shoulders and was pinning a small blonde, a Beta, to the wall. Frank knew the man must have been somebody influential, just not as much as Gerard; the more unnatural and brighter the hair colour, the more dominant the Alpha.

Through the door, the men exited into a dark alley that ran alongside the club. Frank let the cool night air wash over him, trying to chase away some of his residual anxiety over leaving with Gerard. Gerard whipped his head back and forth between the shadowy narrowing of the street and his car parked on the corner.

“I don’t think I can wait to get you home, little Omega,” Gerard said in a low voice.

Frank swallowed hard as Gerard yanked on his arm, pulling him deeper into the dark alley. Rough enough to show his dominance but not enough to hurt the smaller man, Gerard pushed Frank up against the wall and kissed him hard. Frank was ready for it this time and worked his tongue against Gerard’s first, making the Alpha moan softly.

Gerard smiled into the kiss then slipped one hand to Frank’s jeans. He had hardly managed to unbuckle Frank’s belt when the man jerked his head away, breaking their kiss suddenly.

“Gerard…” Frank panted, biting his lip with his eyes full of worry.

“What’s wrong, little Omega?” Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s neck, kissing his way up and down while he waited for an answer.

“I… I’ve never…” Frank started then anxiety hit him too hard to finish.

“Don’t worry. I’m good at pulling out. No knotting, I promise,” Gerard said then tugged the leather belt loose.

“It’s not that,” Frank said then whimpered as Gerard’s hand found his zipper, his knuckles catching Frank’s erection.

Gerard sensed the unease in Frank’s tone. Letting go of the cool metal, leaving Frank’s pants half unfastened, Gerard took hold of his hips again and looked into his eyes.

“Frank, are you virgin?” Gerard said casually, no embarrassment or awkwardness in his voice.

“Yes,” Frank admitted quietly to his shoes.

Gerard took another sniff of the top of Frank’s head and sighed almost regretfully. Gerard pulled Frank’s zipper back into place and refastened his belt for him, letting his hands run up Frank’s sides when he was done then cup his face.

“I’m not gonna let your first time be in some dirty alley,” Gerard said, locking his eyes with Frank’s. “You’re worth more than that.”

“I don’t think so,” Frank said sadly.

“You are, little Omega. You’re gorgeous and you are going to make some beautiful children.”

Frank tried to squirm away from the truth in Gerard’s eyes, the compliment making him only slightly more uncomfortable than the intense look Gerard was giving him. Gerard sighed again and rubbed his thumb over Frank’s cheekbone before letting go of him completely.

“Guess I’ll just go finish my drink then,” Frank said, turning away but Gerard’s hand caught his arm before he could move too much.

“They won’t let you back in there alone smelling like me, you’ll cause a riot.” Gerard smiled proudly. “I’ve got beer at home if you want?”

“Okay,” Frank answered. His only other option was going home to his cold, empty apartment and crying himself to sleep over his failure of a night. Gerard took his hand again to lead him to his car.

 

“How old are you, little Omega?” Gerard asked as he handed Frank a bottle of beer.

“18… nearly 19.” Frank shuffled awkwardly as Gerard sat next to him on the couch, their legs touching.

“Young to be drinking in a dingy club on a Friday night. Old to be an unclaimed virgin Omega,” Gerard mused. “Have you had your first heat?”

“Yes,” Frank said defensively.

“When?”

“Just over a year ago,” Frank confessed, knowing it was late; he was the latest of his limited peer group.

“How the fuck have you coped with a year of that and no sex? You must have the world’s biggest vibrator and one very strong wrist.” Gerard was being rhetorical but as he lifted his beer to his lips Frank answered him quietly.

“My heats aren’t long, four days tops. Just as it gets unbearable it fades.”

“Interesting, little Omega,” Gerard said, eyeing him with curiosity.

Short heats were rare. They were not desirable and Frank knew that. Biologically, the length of heat made no difference to chances of conception but that wasn’t how it was perceived generally. There was a stigma around Omegas with short heats; that they were probably infertile, bad blood with almost no chance of reproduction. It wasn’t true… but that’s what people thought.

“I think you mean disgusting,” Frank whispered and swallowed a mouthful of beer.

“If I meant disgusting then I would have said disgusting,” Gerard snapped, the unmistakable ring of Alpha dominance in his tone.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Frank muttered.

“I said interesting because I meant interesting. You’re intriguing, little Omega. I like you,” Gerard said, softening his voice purposefully.

Most people used the term ‘Omega’ like an insult, spat it like a curse word to hurt those they considered beneath them. Frank liked the way Gerard used it towards him; fondly, like a pet name with no malice or disrespect.

“Do you have family?” Gerard asked, already guessing the answer before Frank shook his head slowly.

It was common for children to be abandoned. Though class wasn’t fully determined until puberty, most children showed an early tendency towards certain behaviours that could be indicative of their potential future. It wasn’t rare for children considered probable Omegas (and even Betas) to be discarded by poorer families so they could focus their attention on breeding again in hopes of creating an Alpha. There were plenty of homes in every city that raised these children; Gerard knew of the one Frank told him he had grown up in, it was in the neighbourhood.

“That fucking sucks,” Gerard said, wrapping an arm around Frank’s shoulder.

“I’m an Omega,” Frank said with a shrug like it explained everything.

“My little brother is an Omega and he’s one of the best people I know,” Gerard said proudly. “Don’t let anyone ever tell you you’re not good enough, little Omega.” Gerard rubbed his head against Frank’s, an affectionate gesture that Frank leaned in to.

“Gods, you smell so fucking good,” Gerard whispered. Frank blushed slightly but still looked up at the Alpha.

Gerard pressed his lips to Frank’s again, softly this time. Frank whined a little at the closed mouth kiss and Gerard pulled back to look at him.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Frank said quickly, assuming the noise had put Gerard off when the opposite was actually true.

“You can have my bed. I’ll sleep on the couch and drive you home in the morning,” Gerard said kindly, standing up and finishing his beer.

“Thank you,” Frank answered gratefully.

Gerard nodded once then took refuge in the bathroom, away from the tempting sight and scent of the little Omega.

 

Frank found it hard to fall asleep, the scent of the Alpha all over the bed sheets proving to be a delicious distraction from boring slumber. He must have drifted off eventually though because the sun was streaming in the window and Gerard was shaking his shoulder.

“Come on, little Omega. It’s breakfast time,” Gerard said when Frank opened one eye.

“Okay, okay.” Frank yawned then sat up in the bed, the white sheets slipping to his waist and exposing his bare torso.

“How many tattoos do you have?” Gerard asked as his eyes raked over the scattered ink over Frank’s chest.

“A few.” Frank rubbed at his arms like it could remove the pictures that were inked there.

“Definitely interesting, little Omega,” Gerard said with a sly smile before leaving the room.

The two men had breakfast in silence. Frank refused all offers of food, preferring just black coffee. Gerard whipped up a bumper batch of bacon and eggs that looked way too big but left nothing behind except his clean plate when he was done.

Frank tried to refuse the ride home too, telling Gerard he could walk, but the Alpha insisted. Frank miserably stuttered out his address once he was sat in the passenger seat, knowing Gerard would be aware of the sketchy district. He didn’t comment though, just sped away from his luxurious apartment building with one hand on Frank’s knee.

“This one?” Gerard asked as he stopped the car outside an old looking building, badly in need of external (and internal) repair.

“Yeah. Thank you,” Frank said quietly, offering Gerard a grateful but embarrassed smile. Frank was relieved to see Pete wasn’t hanging around.

“No problem.” Gerard squeezed Frank’s leg and kept his hand in place. “Are you going back to the bar tonight?”

“Probably not,” Frank said, too anxious of how people might react to him after seeing him leave with Gerard then show up alone.

“Good, good…” Gerard mused with a small nod. “You wanna do something?”

“With you?” Frank confirmed, a little shocked but hopeful.

“Yes, little Omega, with me.” Gerard rolled his eyes slightly but gave Frank a wide grin.

“I’d like to,” Frank said honestly.

“You wanna come over for dinner? I’m a pretty good cook.”

“Sounds nice.” Frank smiled happily and Gerard leant over to kiss his cheek.

“See you at seven then.”

 

Frank had fretted over what to wear to Gerard’s. He didn’t want to dress like he was going out but he still wanted to look good. He knew Gerard must have liked what he had worn to the club otherwise he wouldn’t have hit on him so he tried to replicate that, settling eventually on a tighter pair of grey jeans and a plain v-neck tee that hugged his ribs. He threw on the same leather jacket and biker style boots then headed out of the door.

Frank really liked Gerard. There was something about the man Frank had never seen in an Alpha before… a kindness and appreciation for others that normally seemed to allude those at the top of the hierarchy. He could have easily ditched Frank outside the bar, or used him even after finding out he wasn’t as experienced as Gerard had assumed, but he didn’t. Frank found he wanted to be around Gerard which was a rarity for the lifelong loner.

Gerard’s apartment was further than Frank thought, the walk taking longer than he had guessed. Frank was cautious though, about everything, and had allowed extra time so it was still before seven when he knocked on the front door of Gerard’s ground floor apartment.

“Hey, little Omega,” Gerard said happily as he wrenched the door open.

“Gerard,” Frank said shyly, stunned by how good the man looked.

Gerard swept his arm dramatically, inviting Frank into the hall. Frank smiled and stepped inside. Frank was busy staring at Gerard’s hip bones jutting out of his low cut jeans and exposed midriff, thanks to the cropped tank he was wearing, so missed the eye-fucking Gerard gave him in response.

Like the night before, Frank left his jacket hung up with Gerard’s vast collection and stepped out of his boots before moving into the front room. Gerard followed slowly behind so he could keep his eyes on Frank’s ass.

“You want a drink? Food’s almost ready,” Gerard said, pressing a hand to Frank’s lower back and guiding him into the kitchen.

The smell of tomatoes and herbs filled the space and Frank sniffed appreciatively, making Gerard smile. Gerard grabbed two bottles from the fridge and popped them open. Frank took the one he was offered and took a quick drink, hoping it would settle his nerves.

“I thought we could eat on the couch,” Gerard said as he opened the oven door.

“Okay…” Frank said, confused as to why they weren’t eating dinner at the table. “What are we having?”

“Pizza.” Gerard turned around with a huge pizza in his hands, loaded with toppings and steaming hot.

“You made that?”

“Sure.” Gerard slid the pizza onto a waiting serving plate, big enough to feed a whole family, then cut it into slices.

“You made the dough?”

“Yeah. Can you bring my beer?” Gerard asked as he lifted the plate and carried it through to the front room.

“Who makes their own pizza?” Frank said, more to himself as he followed behind carrying both bottles.

“Me.” Gerard flashed Frank a smile, placing the pizza on the low coffee table and turning to collect his bottle.

Frank sat on the couch while Gerard flipped on the television, flicking through the channels until he landed on a classic rock music channel, and turned it down to just background noise. Gerard sat down next to Frank, making sure their thighs were pressed together, then helped himself to a slice of pizza.

Frank watched Gerard take a bite then shifted his focus to the television screen. With his hands curled into fists, he ignored the rumble in his stomach and the saliva gathering in his mouth.

After his third bite, Gerard finally worked out what was going on; his Alpha presence was bringing out the submissiveness in Frank, reacting instinctually to the dominant male.

“You don’t have to wait for me to finish,” he told Frank kindly.

Frank just shrugged, giving Gerard an apologetic look then shifting his eyes back to the screen. Gerard put his own half eaten slice on the plate and picked up a fresh one.

“Here. Eat,” he commanded, forcing the slice into Frank’s tattooed hand.

“I don’t mind,” Frank said, knowing his place.

“Eat,” Gerard repeated, his authority ringing out solidly in the single word.

Frank looked between Gerard and the slice, torn between the direct order and the social etiquette he knew he should be observing. When Gerard opened his mouth to speak again Frank hurriedly lifted the pizza to his lips and bit off the smallest piece he could manage. Gerard smiled with satisfaction and made sure Frank ate at least half of it before picking up his own slice again.

“Good?” Gerard asked between bites.

“Really good. Amazing,” Frank said with a smile. It was probably the best pizza he had ever eaten.

Between them they ate almost the entire pie; Frank even ate the crusts which he always left when he ordered out, which was rare, because Gerard’s were too good to waste. Gerard cleared away the two leftover slices and brought them both another beer.

“That was great pizza. Thank you,” Frank said when Gerard sat back down, casually throwing an arm around Frank’s shoulders.

“Told you I was a good cook. You wanna watch something? A movie?”

“Sure,” Frank agreed easily, just happy to be spending time with Gerard.

Gerard made his way through the channels until he found an old black and white horror movie that was just starting. He raised an eyebrow at Frank who nodded quickly even though he’d seen the movie more than twice before.

“Come here, little Omega,” Gerard said softly, giving Frank a flirty look.

Frank edged closer to the Alpha, squeaking in surprise when the man pulled him against his chest and shuffled on the couch until he was lying flat with Frank draped over him. Frank shifted to make himself more comfortable, settling with his head on Gerard’s shoulder but facing the television.

Gerard paid more attention to Frank than the film. Gerard tried to stop himself breathing so deeply and savouring the scent of the smaller man but he was so irresistible. After tracing the tattoos down one of Frank’s arms with his fingertips, Gerard switched to stroking along his spine.

Gerard questioned Frank all through the film. Nothing too taxing, just trivial things that required one word answers; his favourite colour, middle name, food he hated the most. Frank never got tired of answering and found himself trying to guess in his head what Gerard would ask next.

“Why were you in the bar last night?” Gerard asked when the credits rolled.

“Just didn’t want to be at home alone,” Frank admitted.

“So you wasn’t looking for a mate? Or just sex?” Gerard knew that was the main reason people frequented the joint.

“No.” Frank knew it sounded like a lie but it was the truth.

“Why?”

“I’m not…” Frank stopped and sighed. “I don’t think I have a very good chance of breeding.”

“Because of the short heats?” Frank nodded in answer to Gerard’s question. “You know that’s bullshit, right?”

“Not according to most. Not according to Alphas.”

“Well, I’m a fucking Alpha and I’m telling you it is bullshit. Doesn’t make a bit of difference.” Gerard huffed out a breath in frustration but stroked Frank’s cheek so he knew the noise wasn’t aimed at him.

“Okay,” Frank whispered, not really believing the man.

“I’m serious, little Omega. You will breed and your children will be as amazing as you.”

Frank blushed and tried to hide his face but Gerard caught his chin and forced him to look up. Gerard pressed his lips against Frank’s, kissing him softly but with feeling. Frank opened his mouth to let Gerard’s tongue in and trailed his hands down Gerard’s ribs. Frank was more than happy to prolong the kiss if it meant they didn’t have to discuss his fertility, or lack of, anymore. When Frank ran one hand over Gerard’s exposed stomach though the Alpha gasped and jerked his head back.

“Fuck, little Omega. If you’re not careful I’ll put a baby in you right now,” Gerard growled, pressing his hips up.

“I’m not in heat,” Frank said stupidly, too stunned by Gerard’s words to react with a flirty comeback or coy reply.

“When was your last heat, baby?” Gerard asked curiously, kissing Frank’s forehead.

“Two weeks ago… I think,” Frank answered, his head spinning too much to work it out accurately.

“Hmmm maybe next week then…” Gerard sniffed at Frank’s throat then kissed his neck.

“I’m… I… I don’t know if I’m ready,” Frank gasped, Gerard’s lips making his body shiver.

“Do you like me, Frank?” Gerard asked, suddenly serious.

“Y-y-yes, Alpha,” Frank stuttered.

“So why are you fighting this? Why do you fight so much?”

“I…” Frank started but Gerard cut him off, staring straight into his anxious eyes.

“And I’m not accepting the heat bullshit. Bad enough that you try so hard to avoid looking like an Omega but now you’re actively trying to deny your biology. Like you can fight off nature with enough tattoos and self imposed celibacy.”

“Sorry, Alpha,” Frank whispered.

“You’re an Omega, Frank. Tell me really why you don’t want to breed.”

“I just… I’ve never found an Alpha I’m attracted to and trust.” Frank looked up shyly at Gerard through his lashes. “Except until now.”

“And now that you have, you still won’t let this glorious specimen of an Alpha have his wicked way with you.” Gerard was trying to lighten the atmosphere; he knew had got a little too intense and he didn’t want to scare Frank.

“I’m afraid,” Frank admitted quietly. “I’ve never been good at anything so I know I won’t be good at babies.”

“You will. It’s in your genes, baby. All that fear and worry will go as soon as you get pregnant.” Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead to reassure the man but he didn’t look convinced. “Let’s put that aside for now, little Omega.”

“Thank you,” Frank said gratefully, taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly.

“Let’s talk about why you won’t let me fuck you.”

“Didn’t we just cover that?” Frank said awkwardly.

“I didn’t say breed you. I said fuck,” Gerard stated simply.

“I… you’re… you know I haven’t…” Frank stuttered.

“Yes. But I have. A lot.” Gerard meant the information to soothe Frank but it only made him more anxious. “What I meant is I’ve got enough experience to know how to pull out before.”

“You won’t knot me?” Frank asked quietly.

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“No… not now.” Frank looked up, hoping he hadn’t offended the Alpha. Gerard was still smiling at him with one hand resting on his back.

“Not now,” Gerard echoed. “But maybe in the future, little Omega?”

Frank couldn’t say the words so he just nodded then hid his face against Gerard’s shoulder. Gerard laughed lightly and raised one hand to stroke Frank’s hair.

“There’s plenty of time to get to knotting, baby. We can get lots of practice in the mean time,” Gerard said suggestively.

“Maybe,” Frank conceded, thinking about how it might feel to have Gerard inside him and squirming slightly at the reaction his dick gave.

Gerard lifted Frank’s face and kissed him. Frank sighed under Gerard’s lips and kept his hands far away from Gerard’s stomach. A slow burning intensity grew between them and eventually Gerard couldn’t contain himself; he pushed his body up against Frank’s so the man could feel how aroused he was.

“Gerard…” Frank whined when their mouths separated. Frank was matching Gerard’s mood entirely, except for a huge bout of nerves.

“Shhh.” Gerard pressed a finger over Frank’s still parted lips and sniffed the air curiously. “Are you sure your last heat was two weeks ago?”

“Not entirely. Might have been closer to three.”

“I think you’re gonna wake up tomorrow humping your mattress,” Gerard said with a smile.

“I don’t think so,” Frank said unsurely. He didn’t feel like he was coming into heat. 

“I can smell you already, little Omega, it’s coming.”

Frank tried to push himself up and Gerard helped by holding onto his elbow. Was Frank coming into heat? He knew he was turned on but he thought it was just a reaction to Gerard, not his own innate survival instincts. What if it was just the oncoming heat making him feel this way? What if he really wasn’t ready to have sex and his biology was clouding his judgement?

“Gerard… I think I should leave,” Frank said with a hint of regret.

“As much as I want you to stay I kind of agree; I want you so bad already, little Omega, I’m not sure if being around you in heat is a good idea.”

Frank whined in agreement and need, still feeling Gerard’s hard cock against his own. Frank made himself move away and stand up so he could try and think more clearly.

“Will you call me in four days?” Gerard asked. “I really like you, Frank, and I’m not willing to let you go.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Frank agreed easily; the last thing he wanted was for the only Alpha he’d ever considered sleeping with to lose interest in him. 

Gerard hauled himself off the couch, making no effort to hide his arousal as he walked Frank to the door.

“One more thing, little Omega. Promise me you won’t leave your apartment. I need to know you’re safe and that some predatory unworthy Alpha isn’t trying to get where I should be.”

“I promise, Alpha,” Frank said obediently.

 

Gerard spent the next few days thinking about Frank. Every slow second that ticked by, the little Omega was on his mind. As much as Gerard was thinking about fucking the man, he was also worrying about his welfare. He didn’t like being away from Frank, it made him uncomfortable and left him strangely on edge.

Only one more night though, Gerard thought as he flopped onto his couch and closed his eyes. Frank said four days as a maximum and that meant tomorrow he would be okay. Gerard hoped Frank would wake up early and call him straight away so he could finally be rid of the cluster of worry in his stomach that was making him think that the little Omega wasn’t okay.

Gerard listened to the sound of the rain hammering on his window and tried to block out all other thoughts. As much as he hated the wet weather, it made a soothing repetitive sound against the glass that helped ground the man. 

Until a heavy knock on his front door disturbed his new found peace.

Gerard grumbled to himself and debated ignoring whoever was daring to approach him so late at night. After half a second though Gerard was on his feet and stomping down the hall. Gerard pulled the door open, almost ripping it off the hinges, and stared out into nothing. He couldn’t see anything in front of him except the pounding rain. Gerard was about to slam the door with a growl of frustration when a small whimper caught his ear.

Gerard froze then looked down to where the sound had come from.

“Frank?” Gerard said to the shivering heap of Omega slumped on his doorstep.

“A-a-a-alpha…” Frank stuttered out between shaking lips.

It was hard to tell if it was tears or rainwater pouring down Frank’s face. He could barely look up at Gerard and his body was convulsing hard, clothes sticking to him from the drenching downpour.

“Get inside, quick,” Gerard commanded. 

He reached down to help the little Omega over the threshold but Frank whimpered again and clung to Gerard’s legs. Gerard could feel the temperature of Frank’s freezing fingers where they were clutching at his jeans and it made him shudder too. It was clear Frank didn’t have the strength or will to stand up so Gerard shuffled backwards, knowing Frank’s fingers were locked in place and that he was strong enough to drag the Omega into the apartment.

“What’s happened? Are you okay?” Gerard asked once Frank was inside. 

The man did nothing but whimper in response, curling his fingers tighter into the material. Gerard leant over him to swing the door closed.

“Has someone hurt you?” Gerard bent down to sniff at Frank to check for the scent of another Alpha or Beta who might have got hold of him.

Another scent hit Gerard though. One he should have expected but the situation had made his mind jump straight to the conclusion that Frank had been hurt.

Frank smelt only like Frank… a lot of Frank.

“You’re still in heat,” Gerard said as he recoiled and covered his nose.

“Please, Alpha,” Frank whined, pulling himself closer to Gerard’s legs.

“Frank… why are you here?” Gerard asked from behind his hand, desperately trying to block the heavy scent flowing from Frank.

“Please, Alpha,” Frank repeated, looking up at the man with anguish in his wide eyes.

“Frank…” Gerard said in warning as the Omega started to rub his face against his thigh.

“It’s so bad,” Frank half sobbed. “So bad, Alpha, please.”

“You’re going to get sick. You need to get into some dry clothes.” 

Gerard was trying to focus on anything except the desperation in Frank’s face and voice. Frank clearly wasn’t coping and Gerard was struggling to ignore his pleas.

“Go now,” Gerard commanded, knowing Frank wouldn’t ignore the dominant tone, even in his broken state. “Find yourself something warm and dry to wear in my wardrobe.”

Frank nodded sadly and unlocked his fingers with a low whine. Gerard moved as far away as he could in the limited space and watched Frank crawl to his bedroom, dripping water over the carpet as he went.

As soon as Frank was out of sight Gerard huffed out the breath he had been holding in and let his head fall back against the wall. Fuck. Frank was in his apartment, in his bedroom, undressing and heavily in heat. This was not good.

Gerard took refuge in the kitchen, trying to find a place in his own home that stink like Frank yet. He flipped on the coffee maker, knowing caffeine would help him focus and Frank would probably need a hot drink. He paced the room for long enough for Frank to undress, dry off and redress at least twice then headed to his bedroom.  
Frank was curled up on the floor at the foot of the bed. He was shivering and crying, his arms wrapped around himself though it was clearly offering no comfort at all. Gerard sighed at the state of the man, still dressed in his soaking wet clothes.

“Little Omega,” Gerard breathed sadly.

Frank jerked at the sound. He rolled his whole body to face the door and whined at Gerard before burying his face in the carpet. Gerard felt a sting of pity alongside the wave of desire that hit him from the scent that seemed to already be ingrained in every aspect of his bedroom.

Gerard grabbed a towel from his drawer and knelt on the floor by Frank. He ruffled the towel in Frank’s hair and swiped at the patches of his neck and face that weren’t hidden. Frank let out another long low whine at the contact and looked up at Gerard.

“You’re gonna get really sick, baby. You need to get dry and warm,” Gerard said as calmly as he could manage.

“I need you,” Frank replied, crawling into Gerard’s lap.

Gerard pulled his head away when Frank grasped at his neck with icy fingers. Gerard was breathing hard, his head a messy scramble of concern, desire and the almost uncontrollable urge to mate with the Omega.

“It’s just your heat,” Gerard said through clenched teeth, trying to convince himself as much as Frank.

“No, Alpha,” Frank whined, shaking his head and pressing it into Gerard’s chest.

“Come on, little Omega.” Gerard wrapped his arms around the small man and stood up, lifting him easily then putting him down on the bed.

Gerard did intend to leave him there while he hunted in his wardrobe for something suitable but Frank wouldn’t let go. Frank kept his arms locked around Gerard’s neck then pulled him down and kissed him hungrily, wet and sloppy with urgent need behind it.

It was too much.

Gerard was strong but he wasn’t that strong.

Despite himself Gerard found himself kissing Frank back, forcing their tongues together with a loud groan. Frank’s hands were already tugging at Gerard’s jeans as frantically as he was kissing the man.

Frank let Gerard undress him, the wet clothes making a dull thud as they hit the floor. As soon as Gerard moved away to remove his own clothes Frank shifted onto his hands and knees on the bed.

“Fuck, little Omega, you’re so fucking pretty,” Gerard murmured, his eyes taking in the sight before him.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Frank said shakily, his breath already coming in short pants.

Gerard knelt behind the man and ran one hand over his firm ass, making the Omega shudder. Frank was already pushing back before Gerard could line himself up. Gerard took hold of Frank’s hips to keep him in place once he started to press inside. Frank let out an obscene moan of satisfaction at the very tip of Gerard’s cock and tried to buck towards the intrusion.

“Stay there, little Omega,” Gerard warned through his teeth, swallowing his own moan so he could focus.

Frank whined in response, a positive sound and stilled his body except for the violent shivers that were beyond his control. Gerard dug his fingers harder into the soft flesh as he worked half of himself inside Frank’s slick hole.

A torrent of moans and groans poured out of Frank as Gerard flexed his hips, each one making Gerard’s head spin. A few short thrusts and Frank was almost crying with pleasure. His fists were tight around the bed sheets and his head thrown back with pure desire.

Gerard was trying not to lose himself in the moment but Frank just felt so good. Even without the scent and constant screams, Gerard was spurred on just from the perfect tightness of the man. He knew he was probably driving forward too hard and too deep but it was beyond what he had imagined.

He knew he was on limited time though. Luckily, as aroused as Gerard was, Frank was even closer to the edge. A deep feral noise ripped out of Frank’s chest and he pressed back, ignoring the sting of Gerard’s fingers. Gerard let go of Frank’s hip with one hand and slipped it around to take hold of his leaking cock.

Frank started nodding frantically as Gerard worked his fist over him, purposely making his thrusts more shallow and fingers faster as he felt the familiar tingle that always came before he started to swell.

Frank’s back arched and a high pitched wail replaced the growling. Gerard pulled out, knowing the end was near for Frank and that he was dangerously close to his knot growing. Frank didn’t seem to care, instead focussed on fucking into Gerard’s fist right through his orgasm and spilling over Gerard’s hand and bed.

Gerard let go of Frank as soon as the man was done and just in time since Frank collapsed on the bed a second later. His face hit the soft pillow and Gerard climbed off the bed though his legs didn’t feel like they would hold him.

“You okay, Frank?” Gerard asked breathlessly but the only response he got was a soft snore.

Gerard threw a blanket over him then locked himself in the bathroom to jerk off over the little Omega in his bed.

 

Frank wasn’t entirely sure where he was when he first woke up. The bed beneath him didn’t feel like his own and when he opened his eyes the bright white ceiling was not the damp, peeling paint of his own apartment.

“Good morning, little Omega,” a familiar voice brought the whole evening rushing back.

He had been so desperate, so in need. He remembered how Gerard had been the only thing he could think of apart from the unbearable pain of needing to be breed. He remembered leaving his apartment, even though he had promised not to, to run to Gerard’s apartment. He remembered Gerard’s face when he had opened the door, when he had picked him up off the bedroom floor, when he had laid him on the bed…

Frank sat up quickly to stare at the Alpha perched on the end of the bed, a mug of coffee in his hand and a smile on his face. Frank pulled in an unsteady breath and tried to chase away the embarrassment he felt.

“I’m so sorry…” Frank whispered, suddenly ashamed of his behaviour now the heat had subsided.

“Sorry?” Gerard questioned, raising one eyebrow.

“I promised I would stay home. I didn’t.”

“I know that.” Gerard took a sip of his coffee then reached over to put the mug on the floor. “Do you remember what happened last night?”

Frank nodded slowly, dropping his gaze to the blanket pooled around his waist. Gerard had fucked him. And it had been good. Frank wet his lips and curled his fingers around the soft blanket.

“Tell me what happened,” Gerard demanded, his voice soft but letting Frank know refusal was not an option.

“I came here, in the rain. Still in heat. You tried to make me dry off, get changed. I was too crazy, too lost in need. You fucked me… but you didn’t knot me,” Frank recalled in a whisper.

“That’s right. Do you regret coming here?” Gerard asked when Frank’s face turned into a half grimace.

“No, Alpha,” Frank answered honestly. “I just… why didn’t you knot me?”

“Because I knew you didn’t want me to.”

“But you’re an Alpha.”

“Yes…” Gerard said curiously, missing the point Frank was trying to make.

“You could have just done it anyway, no matter what I said or thought.”

“Since when did ‘Alpha’ become short hand for ‘rapist’?” Gerard asked with a shocked expression.

“Since most Alphas act like it,” Frank replied then bit his lip, instantly regretting his smart mouth even though it was the truth.

“Not me, Frank. Fuck, don’t you know me better than that?”

“Yes, Alpha, yes,” Frank answered quickly, looking into his eyes so he could see the truth there. Of course Gerard wouldn’t do that. “I just… I can’t have made it easy for you.”

“No, you didn’t.” Gerard smiled wickedly and laughed under his breath. “I feel obligated to tell you, as the only one who’s had the pleasure, you are a very good fuck, little Omega.”

“No…” Frank protested, blushing again and staring at the blanket.

“Oh, you are.” Gerard started to crawl closer to Frank as he spoke. “You sound almost as good as you smell, you’re warm and tight and wet…” Gerard stopped when he was directly in front of Frank and kissed his lips softly.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Frank said quietly when his mouth was free. “I liked it… a lot.”

“Really?” Gerard teased, kissing along Frank’s jaw.

Frank tried to keep his breathing steady but it was impossible with Gerard’s lips on his skin. The memory of the night before was running through Frank’s head and the pleasure Gerard had caused him seemed almost like a dream.

“You’re not in heat anymore, are you?” Gerard clarified, stopping his kissing trail.

“No, Alpha,” Frank answered.

Gerard gave Frank an inquisitive look then very purposefully sniffed the air. Frank knew what Gerard could smell and he blushed even harder. Gerard smiled at Frank knowingly then pulled the blanket away completely.

Knowing there was nowhere to hide Frank opened his legs and pulled his knees up, presenting himself to the Alpha with a low whine. Gerard pulled in a shuddering breath as he stared at Frank’s freely dripping hole, the bed sheets wet where he was sat.

“What do you want, little Omega?” Gerard asked as he palmed his already twitching cock through his underwear.

“You, Alpha,” Frank admitted, overcome with a deep longing for the man that had nothing to do with his former heat.

“Again?” Gerard raised one eyebrow then kissed Frank quickly but with barely concealed passion.

“Please, Alpha,” Frank said, still as needy as the night before but in a different way.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want you,” Frank answered, letting go of his embarrassment. “I want your cock inside me, want you to make me cum.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Gerard teased then kissed Frank’s shoulder.

“I want you to knot me,” Frank hissed against Gerard’s ear.

“Little Omega…” 

Gerard grabbed hold of Frank’s thighs and yanked him down the bed, flat on his back. Frank swallowed hard as Gerard tore off his underwear then crawled between his open legs.

“I’ve wanted to knot you from the second I realised you were an Omega,” Gerard growled then kissed Frank roughly.

“Do it, please,” Frank begged when Gerard pulled away.

Gerard shifted his weight forward to push inside Frank, his eyes rolling back as he bottomed out. Frank let out a needful whimper that turned into a half choked cry at the feel of Gerard’s entire length inside him.

“So big…” Frank managed to pant as Gerard gave him time to adjust.

“I know, baby. That’s what you get when you fall for a powerful Alpha.” 

Gerard had purposely gone easy on Frank the night before; both because he knew it was first time and also because Gerard knew it would have been harder to stop if he had really let himself go.

“You good?” Gerard asked then kissed Frank’s neck softly.

“Good,” Frank answered with a nod.

Gerard pulled back then snapped his hips forward in a fast motion. It knocked the air out of Frank’s lungs and made him gasp for breath. Gerard smiled in satisfaction and repeated the action, groaning himself this time as Frank convulsed around him.

Gerard kept the pace just as brutal, slamming their bodies together with enough force to make the bed shake beneath them. Frank clung on to Gerard’s shoulders and tried to make his body move in time which was hard when all he could do was shiver and cry out in pleasure from Gerard’s expert fucking.

When Gerard wriggled one arm underneath Frank and lifted him slightly off the bed the Omega panicked he was doing something to annoy Gerard, but when the change of angle made Gerard strike his prostate all thoughts of anything but ‘fuck, do that again’ left Frank’s already mushy brain.

“Last chance, little Omega,” Gerard said against Frank’s ear when the shrill cry made Gerard’s body all tingly. “If I don’t stop right now then I won’t be able to.”

“Breed me like a bitch,” Frank begged, causing Gerard to groan deeply then kiss him hard.

Frank dug into Gerard’s shoulders when the man nudged his prostate again, breaking their frenzied kissing so he could scream in sheer pleasure. Gerard made sure not to pull back so he was fully pressed inside Frank since the words had made his knot start to swell.

“Fuck, you’re so fucking perfect,” Gerard muttered.

Frank wanted to respond but the feel of Gerard growing inside him was more intense than he had expected. They were still moving, their bodies gently rocking since their movements were heavily restricted due to the swelling. Frank was moaning and clawing at Gerard’s shoulders as the man tried to thrust as deeply as he could.

Frank wasn’t sure he could take anymore, his body so full of the Alpha that it was verging on becoming painful. Then Gerard shuddered and cried out, his body still rocking but now with a violent tremble as he came with incredible force. 

The powerful flood of hot fluid being fired against Frank’s prostate had him over the edge before he even knew he was there. Gerard was still filling him when Frank came without warning over both of their stomachs, untouched.

The cries of both men slowly died into exhausted moans then laboured breaths as they laid locked together and staring into each other’s eyes. Gerard reached a hand up to caress Frank’s cheek then kissed his lips just once.

“How long until we can…” Frank started, looking down at their joined lower halves.

“Move?” Gerard finished. “No idea. I’ve never knotted before.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. I’m a very influential, dominant and powerful Alpha; I don’t give my seed to just anyone.” 

“I know, I can see your hair,” Frank said with a shy smile. Gerard narrowed his eyes at the man then laughed softly before kissing his forehead.

Gerard kissed his way down Frank’s face as the Omega stroked his shoulders where his fingers had been anchored. Gerard made his way over Frank’s jaw and down his neck. Frank hummed happily at the contact and wound one hand into Gerard’s bright hair. Gerard stopped when he got to the pale spot at the base of Frank’s throat.

“Do you want to be mine, little Omega?” Gerard said against the skin.

Frank’s breath caught in his throat but Gerard pretended not to notice. After the last twenty four hours, Frank wanted nothing more than to be claimed by Gerard but he wasn’t sure if the Alpha was being serious.

“Do you want me to own you?” Gerard asked when Frank didn’t answer.

“Do you want to own me?” Frank said, trying not to give anything away.

“Ah-ah, little Omega. Don’t answer a question with a question.”

“Sorry, Alpha.”

“You know it has to be mutual. So do you want to be mine as much as I want to be yours?” Gerard asked then licked over the sensitive spot.

“Yes, Alpha,” Frank answered, his fear of rejection disappearing with Gerard’s words.

“You first then.” 

Gerard lifted his head away and smiled at Frank, an excited twinkle in his eye. Frank kept his fingers tangled in Gerard’s hair and dropped his other hand to catch Gerard’s arm. Before he could bring the wrist to his lips though, Gerard twisted his arm and easily broke free of Frank’s weak grasp.

“Not there, little Omega,” Gerard said softly then pressed his own throat to Frank’s mouth.

Omegas were always claimed by Alphas by being bitten on their throat. Alphas and Omegas both had the same sensitive patch of skin in the same place. Although they secreted their scent from various places, the spot at the base of their throat was the strongest point. Alphas always bit there to show their ownership and merge their scent with their Omegas.

Alphas were usually bitten by their Omegas on their wrist. It was the second most potent point for scent being released and Alphas preferred it to be used to remind their Omegas who was dominant and who was submissive. There was also that it was much easier to hide so Alphas could still take their pick of Omegas and Betas even after being bonded without judgement.

Alphas could be marked in the same way, by having their Omega bite that spot on their throat, but it was rare. More than rare… in fact, Frank had never seen it. Frank hesitated only for a second and only from shock; the gesture was unexpected but Frank knew the honour Gerard was bestowing on him and he wasn’t about to disrespect him.

Frank opened his mouth and gently placed his teeth over the skin, pressing only enough to check he was in the right spot. Gerard gave him a throaty moan of pleasure at having the sensitive skin touched so Frank licked at the flesh then sunk his teeth deeper. Gerard let out a soft growl of contentment when Frank broke the skin and pushed his throat against Frank’s lips. Frank unlocked his jaw and licked at the wounds he’d made, catching the drops of blood and trying to stem the flow.

Eventually Gerard pulled his head back and Frank couldn’t help but smile at the fresh marks on his pale skin. Gerard smiled back at him then stroked his cheek. Frank tilted his head back, exposing as much of his throat as he could in invitation.

Gerard had no hesitation; he had his mouth open before he was even close and his teeth bit into Frank’s flesh and cut the skin almost immediately. Frank groaned at the physical sensation then felt his eyes roll back as the flood of hormones rushed through his body. The sense of loneliness he’d always felt was suddenly gone, replaced by a certainty that he belonged, that he was loved. Gerard licked at his marks, the same as he had for the Alpha, and Frank found it hard not to cry with the mix of emotions.

“Are you okay, my little Omega?” Gerard said sweetly when he pulled back and saw Frank’s watery eyes.

“Say that again,” Frank sniffed.

“Are you okay?” Gerard repeated, his forehead creasing. Frank shook his head and suddenly Gerard knew it wasn’t his answer; it was because Gerard had repeated the wrong part.

“My little Omega,” Gerard said, emphasising then possessive pronoun he’d instinctively added to the pet name.

“Alpha…” Frank said fondly as he dropped his hand from Gerard’s hair to stroke his face.

“Your Alpha,” Gerard corrected with a smile.

Gerard rubbed his head against Frank’s face, tickling his nose with his hair and making Frank giggle. Gerard knew without even trying that they were still locked together thanks to his impressive knot so pulled Frank with him as he rolled onto his side.

“So… what do we do now?” Frank asked when they were both comfortable.

“Well, when we can move we go to your place, box up all your stuff and bring it here,” Gerard said simply.

“We do?” Frank hadn’t expected Gerard to want him to move in, not so quickly.

“Yep. Do you have a job?”

“Yeah, sandwich artist,” Frank said with fake pride.

“Please tell me you hate it,” Gerard said as he sniffed at Frank’s face.

“Yeah, I do.” Frank looked at Gerard curiously. “Why are you sniffing me?”

“Cos you smell good. You smell more like me than usual and I like it. Quit your job,” Gerard said then sniffed Frank’s shoulder, just to be sure his scent was everywhere.

“I can’t quit, I need the money,” Frank said with an awkward laugh.

“What for? You live here now so you don’t have rent or utilities. I’ll feed you, clothe you, buy you anything else you need. Besides, I don’t want you working somewhere people can come creep on you all day long.”

Frank was desperate to laugh but Gerard was deadly serious. Frank knew it was only natural, the possessive mindset of a bonded Alpha, he just never expected it to be so forceful… but then Gerard was a very powerful Alpha. In all honesty, Frank actually liked the feeling of someone caring so much and wanting to provide for him; it was something his life had been missing since the day he was born.

“Okay, Alpha, I’ll quit,” Frank said obediently. 

“I love you, Frank,” Gerard said happily.

“I love you, Gerard,” Frank answered proudly.

 

Frank still couldn’t get used to not getting ready for work every morning. He still woke up as early as he used to so he could make Gerard breakfast while he showered but once the Alpha had left for work Frank had the whole day to himself, just like all the other days Gerard went to work.

Two months seemed like enough time to adjust but Frank still found himself wandering around the apartment looking for things to occupy his time. He kept it spotlessly clean with everything perfectly in his place. Frank didn’t have many friends, or any at all really, to spend time with but Gerard was trying to remedy that.

 

“I swear you’ll like him,” Gerard said when he was changing out of his work clothes into his usual skinny jeans and tee. Frank didn’t know exactly what Gerard did but it was something with numbers that meant he had to wear a suit and made enough money to easily support them both.

“I’m more scared he won’t like me,” Frank said honestly.

“Shhh, my little Omega, who wouldn’t love you?” Gerard kissed Frank’s lips then took hold of his hand to drag him to the door.

Frank spent most of the car journey worrying. Gerard knew that so kept one hand on his Omega’s leg, rubbing it gently the whole time. When Gerard parked the car Frank started chewing his bottom lip anxiously.

“How come you find the strength to sass me when I say something about your cooking but you can’t stay calm about this?” Gerard said with a laugh, trying to break the tense atmosphere.

“Because this is important,” Frank said quietly.

“Just breathe, baby.”

Gerard opened Frank’s car door for him and led him to the small house they had parked outside of. Frank was still fretting when Gerard opened the door and walked straight in, pulling Frank through the door behind him.

“Gee,” an excited voice called from the other room.

“Stay there, we’ll come to you,” Gerard answered, turning to smile at Frank and close the door.

“I’m already up,” the Omega announced as he came into the hall.

Frank looked at the tall Omega and felt his nerves evaporate. His straight brown hair was peeking out from under a beanie, his glasses crooked on his face but a warm smile there that showed just how soft he was.

“Mikey,” Gerard said fondly, letting go of Frank’s hand to pull his brother into an embrace.

“I’ve missed you, big brother,” Mikey said when Gerard let him go.

“Looks like I’ve missed a lot too,” Gerard said, eyeing Mikey’s impressive baby bump.

“I know. Four months and I’m already as big as a house,” Mikey complained even though he rubbed his stomach with affection.

“Four months?” Frank squeaked in surprise then quickly closed his mouth when he realised how rude he’d been. Gerard had said Mikey was early in his pregnancy but he really did look much further along than that.

“Twins,” Mikey said kindly to Frank. “I would say don’t hook up with a powerful Alpha but it’s too late for you.” Mikey looked between the matching scars on their throats.

“You know that’s got nothing to do with breeding multiples,” Gerard said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head softly to Frank so he didn’t worry.

“We’ll see,” Mikey said sweetly, giving Frank’s flat stomach a quick glance.

“Behave,” Gerard warned, using his dominant tone and making his brother shrink back slightly. “This is Frank, by the way.”

“Hi, Frank,” Mikey said politely then offered his hand.

“Nice to meet you,” Frank said as he shook Mikey’s warm hand.

“You want coffee?” Mikey asked as he started walking towards the kitchen.

The two men were about to follow when a dramatic voice swept down the stairs in front of them.

“Mmmmm what smells so damn good?”

Gerard couldn’t stop the rolling growls in his chest. He pushed Frank behind him and crouched forward slightly as the Alpha came down the stairs into view. Frank barely dare peek around Gerard’s shoulder but he did get a quick glance of the thin, confident man on the stairs, his dark brown hair sporting a handful of deep purple tufts. He was a strong Alpha, though nowhere near as powerful or respected as Gerard.

“Shut the fuck up, Brendon,” Gerard spat, the feral sounds still tearing out of his throat and making his threat even more sinister.

“Oh, Gerard. You’re so touchy,” Brendon said with a toothy grin.

Gerard stepped forward quickly, only moving one foot, but it was enough to make Brendon flinch. The weaker Alpha lost his footing and stumbled back on the stairs, dropping to one knee and clinging to the wall at the side of him.

“Much better,” Gerard said, cutting off the growls. “Know your place, Alpha.”

The way Gerard said Alpha sent chills down Frank’s spine. He didn’t say it the same way Frank did to address Gerard, either respectfully or affectionately, it was almost violent and most definitely a warning to the other man.

“Sorry, Alpha,” Brendon said, a small whimper escaping him as he stayed in position. The way Brendon said Alpha was definitely with respect and it made Frank feel extra proud of his lover.

“Get up but watch your mouth,” Gerard spat.

Brendon got to his feet and carried on down the stairs, going immediately to Mikey’s side and avoiding Gerard’s eyes. Gerard turned to Frank to check he was okay, relieved when Frank gave him a warm smile and took his hand.

“Coffee?” Mikey offered again.

“Sure,” Gerard said happily, like the whole exchange had never happened.

 

The four of them sat around Brendon’s kitchen table drinking coffee and catching up. Frank tried to catch a look at Brendon’s wrist since his throat was blank but he couldn’t get a good enough look. Frank thought it was unlikely Gerard would have allowed his baby brother to become pregnant by an Alpha he wasn’t bonded to so assumed Mikey’s teeth marks were hidden under Brendon’s shirt; there were definite teeth marks on Mikey’s throat.

Mikey was supposed to make dinner for them but he’d been so sick that morning that he didn’t feel up to it so they ordered out. Gerard bristled when Mikey didn’t start eating with the rest of them. He never made Frank wait and he didn’t expect his brother to either.

“Eat your food, Mikey,” Gerard commanded.

Mikey picked his fork up then looked at Brendon. Brendon was glaring at Gerard across the table. Brendon gave a quick look at Frank who wasn’t eating but had a fork loaded with noodles midway to his mouth, frozen there due to the sudden atmosphere.

“I’m not hungry,” Mikey lied, dropping the fork noisily to the table.

“He’ll eat when he should,” Brendon said to Gerard, giving a distasteful glance to Frank.

“My Omega is none of your business,” Gerard growled.

“And mine is none of yours,” Brendon shot back.

“Incorrect, Alpha,” Gerard said in that menacing way again.

Mikey whined quietly and Frank wished he was sat next to him so he could hold the poor Omega. Brendon dropped his head in submission and Gerard nodded at Mikey. Mikey picked up his fork again and was happily eating his beef with broccoli by the time Brendon dared to look up again.

 

“So you don’t like Brendon?” Frank said to Gerard as he drove them home.

“He’s a dick,” Gerard said without looking away from the road. “I was hoping you would make friends with Mikey but I forgot how fucking awful Brendon can be. I don’t want you going there without me.”

“I won’t, Alpha,” Frank promised, having no intention of getting anywhere near Brendon without Gerard by his side. “I do like Mikey though.”

“Maybe he can come over and keep you company while I’m at work?”

“That would be nice,” Frank said happily.

 

Mikey visited Frank every Tuesday and Thursday while he could still drive. Eventually his bump got too big for him to fit behind the wheel so they had to make do with regular telephone calls instead; Frank always made sure to call Mikey though so Brendon couldn’t complain about Mikey running up a huge bill.

 

Frank was the first person to know when the twins were born… because he was there. 

 

Frank was looking in the cupboards, trying to see if there were any ingredients for him to make dinner with his very limited cooking skills. His phone vibrating in his pocket was a welcome distraction.

"Hey, Mikes," Frank said happily as he answered the call.

"Frankie! Oh shit, Frankie," Mikey sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Frank was instantly panicked.

"The babies... Brendon," Mikey managed to stutter before dissolving into heartbreaking sobs.

"Mikes, talk to me," Frankie begged, already moving through the apartment to get his shoes on.

"Brendon's gone." 

"Gone where?" Frank trapped his phone between his ear and shoulder so he could pull his sneakers on.

"I don't know..." Mikey was on the verge of breaking down again but his upset crying was cut off by an intake of breath and whimper of pain.

"Mikey?"

"I think the babies are coming."

"Okay, Mikes. Take a deep breath. I'm gonna come get you."

"Please, Frankie," Mikey said, sounding hopeful for the first time.

"Where's Brendon?" Frank wanted to be sure the Alpha wasn't around if he was going to Mikey.

"I don't know. He called me stupid because I... I forgot to buy apples," Mikey sniffled. "I thought he was gonna hit me again, Frankie, he was really mad."

"Did he?" Frank asked, his stomach turning at the thought as he remembered how bad Mikey’s face looked the last time Brendon had lost his temper.

"No. He just said that he wished he'd never even met me then threw his phone at the wall and... he just left."

Mikey stopped talking and let out a low whine, obviously in pain since his breathing was rapid. Frank whined along with his best friend and ran out of the apartment.

"Just hold on, Mikes. I promise I'm on my way."

"Please hurry, Frankie," Mikey said through tears.

"I'm getting in a cab now. Call me back if Brendon shows up."

Frank ended the call and waved frantically at the cab coming down the street. Frank threw himself in the backseat and barked Mikey's address to the Omega driver.

Then he called Gerard.

"Fucking Brendon," Gerard growled aggressively when Frank had filled him in.

"I know I'm not supposed to go there..." Frank started but Gerard cut him off.

"It's okay, baby, Mikey needs you. Just keep the cab running outside the house and get Mikey out of there and to the hospital as quick as you can."

"I will, Alpha," Frank promised. 

"Look after him, my little Omega. Leave Brendon to me," a dark edge crept into Gerard's voice at the end.

"Yes, Alpha," Frank answered, knowing it was pointless saying anything else.

The cab was already pulling down Mikey's street so Frank told Gerard he loved him and ended the call after promising to keep him updated.

"Can you wait please?" Frank asked, the desperation clear in his voice.

"Sure, buddy." The driver gave Frank a smile as he got out and slammed the door.

"Mikey?" Frank called as he let himself into the house.

"Frankie," Mikey cried out in response, his voice a mixture of fear and relief.

Frank followed the sound and found Mikey leaning heavily against the kitchen counter.

"You're okay," Frank said soothingly as he rushed over and rubbed Mikey's lower back.

"Fuck, this hurts," Mikey swore, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Cab's outside, let’s go," Frank said as soon as Mikey's breathing was back to normal.

Mikey nodded and pushed himself upright. Frank helped him through the house with an arm securely around his waist and Mikey leaning on him as he waddled along with his monstrous bump. Frank grabbed the bag in the hall then slammed the door behind him, hoping Brendon didn't have a key.

"Hospital, right?" 

"Please, as quick as you can," Frank said gratefully to the driver.

"No problem."

Frank held Mikey's hand on the backseat as the buildings and people whizzed by the window. Mikey tried to keep quiet, choosing to bite his lip and squeeze Frank's fingers through the pain, but the tears were flowing freely down his face by the time they got to the hospital.

"We're here, Mikes, it's gonna be fine," Frank said as he swept Mikey's hair out of his eyes. Mikey nodded shakily and opened the car door.

Frank thrust a handful of notes at the driver. The Omega only plucked two from the bunch and Frank was fairly sure it wasn't enough to cover the whole journey.

Mikey had made it halfway to the hospital entrance by the time Frank caught up to him with the bag slung over his shoulder. Mikey had stopped and was bent over, clearly in blinding pain judging by his cries. Frank tried to comfort him, panicking about how to get him inside when he was struggling to stay on his feet. Luckily they had been spotted by two hospital staff who came to meet them with a wheelchair.

"What's your name, honey?" 

"Mikey," the panting Omega managed to answer the woman.

"Michael Way," Frank clarified when the woman looked at him.

"Okay, Mikey. I'm Lucy and I'll look after you. You're gonna be fine."

The male Beta pushing the wheelchair took them into the hospital then into a small room with a bed. Lucy asked Mikey various questions about his pains while she did some routine observations. He did his best to answer while Frank squeezed his hand.

"And you are not his Alpha," Lucy said to Frank.

"No," Frank said, "I'm his best friend."

"Is the dad on his way?"

"Yes. My Alpha is bringing him. We don't know how long they'll be," Frank said, not wanting to go into the whole story.

"Then you better scrub up, Best Friend, because we need to take Mikey to theatre now."

"Now?" Mikey echoed, the fear obvious in his voice.

"Yep. I'm just gonna send your paperwork then we're going. Put these on, honey." Lucy threw a folded blue pair of scrubs to Frank. "They might be a little long in the leg but this isn't a fashion show."

"Frankie, I can't do this," Mikey sobbed once Lucy left them alone.

"You can, Mikes. I know you can."

Frank didn't want to undress in front of Mikey but he didn't want to leave the scared Omega on his own so he quickly yanked off his jeans and tee to replace them with the scrubs.

"Don't you be looking at me in my underwear, you know your brother will kick your ass," Frank said as he shoved his foot through the far too long trousers.

Mikey laughed a little through his tears then made a big show of covering his eyes. Once Frank was dressed all in blue he pulled Mikey's hand away from his face and locked their fingers together.

"I'll be with you the whole time," Frank promised in a quiet voice.

"Don't let go of my hand," Mikey whispered then squeezed Frank's fingers.

 

Hours after the twins had been born, Gerard showed up literally dragging Brendon behind him. Nobody mentioned Brendon’s black eye or the fact he smelt like Beta.

 

The morning after the twins were born Frank woke up with unexpectedly wet bed sheets beneath him. He let out a confused whimper and squirmed with need. The sound and action instantly woke Gerard from his deep sleep.

“Hey, my litt-” Gerard stopped speaking when the thick scent filling the room smacked him in the face.

“Alpha…” Frank whined, part need and part apology.

“Shouldn’t this be next week?” Gerard asked as he pulled the bed sheets back. Frank nodded and pulled in a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry, Alpha… I think it’s maybe because Mikey and the birth…” Frank offered as a loose explanation for why he was suddenly in heat at the wrong time.

“You don’t need to be sorry, baby.” 

Gerard reached out to touch Frank’s face but the Omega had already moved away, rolling onto his side to push himself up on his hands and knees. Gerard could see the slick over Frank’s thighs as he moved to kneel behind him and the intensity compared to Frank’s usual day one of heat only increased Gerard’s confusion. There was no time to think too much about it though; Frank was letting out a strong chain of distressing low whines.

Gerard stroked one hand down Frank’s spine so he knew his Alpha was there then roughly shoved himself inside the shaking Omega. Frank threw his head back and moaned with pure ecstasy. Gerard pulled back but before he could flick his hips forward, Frank was already pushing back with extreme force. Gerard held still out of shock more than anything and Frank kept going, working himself back and forth.

“Such a slut for my hard cock, grinding on me like a filthy whore,” Gerard growled, making Frank whine and buck harder.

“Need it…” Frank whimpered breathlessly.

“You gotta work for my knot if you want it,” Gerard encouraged, letting out a deep groan as Frank pushed back. “Show me how much you need me, baby.”

The words spurred Frank on and he shifted his body harder and faster. Frank was letting out primal grunts and moans as he fucked himself onto Gerard’s hard cock. Gerard felt his body tense, the tingle hitting him much quicker than he had anticipated.

“Stay close now, my little Omega,” Gerard purred as he grabbed Frank’s hips and roughly pulled him back. 

Frank still tried to work himself further back even though there was nowhere to go. His ass grinding against Gerard’s stomach had the Alpha’s head spinning and bones turning to rubber. Frank spat out a feral cry at the feel of Gerard’s knot growing inside him and kept up his onslaught despite being pretty much locked in place both by Gerard’s hands and cock.

Gerard knew Frank wouldn’t need any extra help so kept his fingers planted on the Omega’s hips so he could stay buried deep as his orgasm overcame him. A loud Alpha snarl ripped out of Gerard’s throat as he came inside Frank and the Omega dissolved into whimpers as he added his hot cum to the already ruined bed sheets.

“This way, baby,” Gerard said softly when they were both able to breathe somewhat normally. Gerard rolled Frank with him onto his side, away from the wet patch, then curled his body around the Omega protectively.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Frank said in a faraway voice.

“Shh now, my little Omega, you need your rest.” Gerard rubbed his throat over the back of Frank’s head and stroked along his ribs with soft fingers.

Frank was snoring softly when Gerard flexed his hips experimentally and realised he could move away. Gerard rolled out of bed without disturbing his mate and padded through to the front room. He called his work and told them not to expect him in for the rest of the week; they couldn’t really refuse him since he was the boss. Gerard left a few instructions to make sure anything urgent was covered then told them they weren’t to disturb him under any circumstance.

Gerard made his way to the kitchen, knowing Frank would be hungry and thirsty when he woke up. Coffee machine was the first priority then Gerard started checking the cupboards to make sure he had enough food in to avoid leaving Frank’s side for the next few days.

As soon as it was ready Gerard poured the hot coffee into two mugs. He opened the fridge to find something Frank would enjoy for breakfast but was disturbed by an unexpected sound.

“Alpha…” Frank’s needy cry caught Gerard’s ear instantly and had him slamming the fridge door closed.

“I’m coming, my little Omega,” Gerard answered, abandoning the coffee and half planned breakfast to sprint through the apartment back to the bedroom.

One look at Frank, his eyes hungry and cock hard already, told Gerard that neither of them were going to be leaving the bed for the next four days.  
Actually, it was five days. Each one just as intense as the first.

But Frank didn’t get pregnant that heat.

Or the one after.

 

Gerard seemed on edge most of the morning. Not enough for Frank to be seriously concerned but he made an extra effort to be a good Omega; bringing Gerard constant refills of coffee and snuggling close to him on the couch.

A knock on their door just after lunch had Gerard instantly on his feet and striding down the hall faster than Frank had seen him move in a long time. Frank had only just stepped out of the front room when Gerard was pulling the door open.

“Mikey,” Gerard said, his voice drenched in relief. Gerard pulled his brother into a hug then affectionately ruffled his hair.

“Gee…” Mikey sounded nervous and when Gerard shifted to the side Frank could see why.

Behind Mikey was an Alpha. An Alpha that was not Brendon. 

Frank couldn’t stop the sharp intake of breath and covered his mouth quickly to try and stifle the sound. He silently questioned Mikey with his eyes but couldn’t work out the blend of emotions on Mikey’s face.

“Come in, all of you,” Gerard offered and Frank rushed forward to help Mikey lift the pushchair into the hall. 

“Thank you,” the new Alpha said, inclining his head slightly to show respect to the more dominant Alpha.

“This is Andy,” Mikey said in a quiet voice once they were all sat in the front room, the twins sleeping peacefully cuddled together in their pushchair by Mikey.

“I think we’ve met before,” Gerard said and Frank didn’t quite trust his voice.

Frank tried to look at Andy without staring so he didn’t seem rude or disrespectful. Andy was heavily tattooed, much more than Frank, and something about his faded orange hair pulled at a memory.

“Yeah. I didn’t realise you were related though,” Andy said, looking between Gerard and Mikey. 

Frank knew that was lie. There was a lot about the situation he didn’t understand but the fact Andy was lying was not one of them. Frank swallowed his anxious whine and shuffled closer to Gerard on the couch. Gerard stroked Frank’s thigh reassuringly and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Frank, I assume?” Andy said with a warm smile. Frank nodded quickly, Andy’s kind eyes making him want to trust the man but still wary.

“Tell me what happened,” Gerard was addressing Mikey but the Omega looked at Andy for guidance. Andy put his arm around Mikey’s shoulders and nodded encouragingly.

“Brendon…” Mikey stopped and swallowed hard, starting again when Andy pulled him closer. “Brendon always takes me out for the last few hours of my heat… to show me off.”

“Fucking dick,” Gerard muttered under his breath though it wasn’t new information to him or Frank.

“We didn’t really get further than the end of the street before… well…” Mikey looked up at Andy with enough reverence that the Alpha might as well have been a god.

“Before I caught his scent,” Andy finished then kissed Mikey’s cheek. “Brendon was so busy screaming at Mikey and calling him useless that he didn’t even hear me approach. Weak Alpha like that didn’t stand a chance. I challenged him and he lost.”

“Lost?” Frank echoed, knowing what the word meant but really wanting to confirm it.

“Yes. And as soon as Mikey’s scar fades then I’ll bond him to me… with your blessing,” Andy added with a meaningful look at Gerard.

Frank stole a quick glance at his best friend and noticed Brendon’s teeth marks on his throat had already started to disappear. If Brendon had lost a challenge against another Alpha over an Omega in heat it only meant one thing, especially with the fading scar. Brendon was dead.

“I have no claim over Mikey, blood tie only. It’s none of my business who he chooses to bond with,” Gerard said and gave Mikey a warm smile.

“I love him, Gee,” Mikey said proudly, not caring who heard. “He’s kind and he’s a good Alpha, strong. He saved me.”

“And the twins?” Gerard asked Andy.

“I’ll love them like they are my own, as far as they will ever know they are my own. Even when we have more,” Andy said and Mikey nodded in agreement.

“Welcome to the family, Andy,” Gerard said with a confident nod.

“Thank you, Alpha,” Andy replied respectfully, dipping his head.

Seeing all the bushy orange hair fall forward snapped Frank’s memory clearly into focus. He had definitely seen this Alpha before. The night he had met Gerard. As they were leaving the club Gerard had touched the man’s shoulder. Gerard’s nervous behaviour that morning suddenly made more sense too.

 

“Alpha?” Frank said, still unsure, once Andy, Mikey and twins had left.

“Yes, my little Omega?”

“You know Andy.” It wasn’t a question but Gerard answered anyway.

“I do. He’s a good man, a good Alpha. He’ll be good for Mikey.”

“He did know you were related,” Frank said, looking up at Gerard through his lashes.

“Careful, my little Omega.” Gerard’s warning was fair; Frank knew it was disrespectful for an Omega to accuse an Alpha of lying but he was worried about Mikey.

“Sorry, Alpha.”

“Don’t be concerned about Mikey. His life will be better now, the life he always deserved.”

“Did you set it up?” Frank asked outright, already sure Gerard had told Andy exactly where and when to find Brendon and Mikey and what would happen when he did.

“Did you know Brendon was abusing my brother worse than Mikey was telling me?” Gerard challenged.

Frank whined and dropped his head, falling to his knees by Gerard’s feet. A direct question from his Alpha could not be ignored and Frank was unable to lie to Gerard. But keeping his best friend’s secrets was important too. The weight of the unanswered question was physically hurting Frank.

“Yes, Alpha,” Frank whispered, not daring to look up at Gerard.

“Shhh, my little Omega.” Gerard put one hand on Frank’s head and offered him the other one so he could pull him back to his feet. “I knew. I’ve always known despite Mikey lying about how he got bruises or about where Brendon was when he was fucking other men in their bed.”

“Sorry, Alpha,” Frank murmured.

“You didn’t do anything wrong, baby. I hoped Mikey would become a good friend to you not only for your benefit. I wanted him to see how a relationship should be and realise that Brendon wasn’t being a powerful Alpha like Mikey thought, that he was actually being an abusive dick who didn’t deserve my brother. I wanted him to have a confidant he could trust and talk to.”

“I love Mikey like a brother,” Frank answered simply.

“That’s because he is your brother, my little Omega.” Gerard kissed Frank’s lips briefly. “And we do whatever it takes to help our family.”

 

The twins were crawling around Gerard’s apartment under Mikey and Frank’s watchful gaze. Mikey fretted every time one moved out of arms reach but Frank had closed all the doors and moved anything off the floor they could have grabbed.

“You seem a little more edgy than usual, Mikes, everything okay?” Frank asked, fearing the honeymoon period was over and he was starting to regret bonding with Andy.

“Yeah… no, Frankie. Everything is okay but…” Mikey sighed and pushed his glasses up his nose.

“You can tell me,” Frank said softly and put his arm around his best friend’s shoulders.

“Frank, I’m pregnant,” Mikey whispered.

“That’s amazing. Congratulations,” Frank said genuinely, biting back his own bitter tears.

“I’m really sorry,” Mikey said sadly.

“Shhh don’t be silly.” Frank hugged his friend to his chest and blinked rapidly to stop his tears falling, bad enough that his voice was cracking.

Eighteen months since Frank had bonded to Gerard and he still wasn’t pregnant. Mikey knew that. He also knew they had been trying since Frank’s first heat after they bonded. As his best friend, Mikey had tried everything to reassure Frank that it was probably nothing to worry about but here he was, announcing his second pregnancy in the same amount of time.

“What did Andy say?” Frank asked to shift the focus.

“He doesn’t know yet. I wanted to tell you first,” Mikey admitted quietly.

“I’m sure he will be really pleased,” Frank said kindly. “I know I am.”

“Thanks, Frankie.” Mikey touched Frank’s cheek then hugged him again.

 

Gerard found Frank crying in bed when he got home from work later that day.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Gerard asked urgently, dropping his jacket on the floor and rushing to lie next to Frank.

“Mikey’s… Mikey’s pregnant,” Frank said between sobs.

“Come here, my little Omega,” Gerard whispered, pulling Frank towards him.

Frank buried his face in Gerard’s chest, staining his white shirt with his tears. Gerard wrapped his arms around the small man and kissed the top of his head. The news his brother was pregnant again was not exactly what Gerard had wanted to hear, not because he thought it was bad thing for Andy and Mikey but because he knew Frank was going to struggle to be around his best friend for a while.

“I told you… about me… I tried to warn you,” Frank cried against Gerard’s chest.

“Shhhh now. Stop that,” Gerard said kindly but putting enough Alpha in there to caution Frank.

“You shouldn’t have bonded with me,” Frank whispered sadly. 

The words went straight to Gerard’s heart and had him howling in sorrow. The noise startled Frank and he jerked away. Gerard’s face looked like he was in physical pain and Frank stared at him in shock until the noise subsided.

“Don’t say that… please,” Gerard begged, “never say that.”

“I’m sorry, Alpha,” Frank whispered, a new wave of sadness washing over him because he had upset Gerard so much.

“I love you. Bonding with you was the best decision of my life. I don’t regret, I never will,” Gerard said fiercely, catching Frank’s face in his hands so he had to look in his eyes.

“You deserve bett-” Frank started but Gerard cut him off by kissing him.

“Don’t. Don’t say that either. Don’t even think it.” Gerard took hold of Frank’s hand and forced him to touch his own teeth marks that scarred Gerard’s throat. “You are mine and I am yours. That is all that matters, my little Omega, nothing else.”

“What if… I don’t think I can give you babies, Gerard.”

“Enough, my little Omega. I told you the first time I met you that you would make beautiful children and I know you will. It will happen for us, Frank. I know it.”

“Do you think this is some kind of punishment? Because I spent so long not wanting to breed?” Frank said sadly, holding himself close to his Alpha.

“No, baby. I don’t think that.” Gerard wrapped his arms around his Omega and squeezed him tight. “I just think it takes as long as it takes and it’s nobody’s fault and nothing is wrong, my little Omega.”

 

“Frank?” Gerard called curiously as he walked in the front door.

“In the kitchen,” Frank called back, putting his spoon down and turning to face Gerard as he came into the room.

“There’s my little Omega.” Gerard caught Frank in a hug and planted soft kisses over his face. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Alpha,” Frank said with a sigh.

“Who’s been here today?” Gerard asked.

“Nobody,” Frank said honestly.

“Mikey didn’t come to visit?”

“No. He came yesterday, remember? I told you he’s all impressed that he’s almost five months and not even showing yet,” Frank said with a smile. After the initial bitter feelings, Frank had found a deep joy for his best friend and supported him through his early pregnancy.

“So what can I smell?” Gerard asked.

“Dinner?” Frank lifted the lid off the pot and let Gerard sniff at the grey liquid.

“No, it’s not that.” Gerard tried to keep his face neutral and not gag at whatever Frank was attempting to cook.

“I don’t know then,” Frank said, a little confused himself.

“Hold on… I think it’s you.” Gerard sniffed at Frank’s hair then his neck before pulling back. “Have you been anywhere today?”

“Only to the store, to get onions for the chilli.” Frank jabbed his thumb at the pot and Gerard didn’t know if the bizarre smell or the fact Frank thought he had cooked chilli was more confusing.

“Maybe it was someone there… you’ve got a really small hint of somebody else on you.”

“The guy working there recognised me from growing up, he gave me a quick hug,” Frank said, sniffing his own shoulder to see if he could pick up the scent.

“Hmmm probably that. Come get some of my Alpha stink on you.” 

Gerard grabbed Frank by his waist and rubbed his throat all over the smaller man’s face. Frank giggled but let Gerard scent him, never growing tired of his possessive traits, even when he was just being playful.

“If you scent me any more people are gonna start mistaking me for an Alpha,” Frank said when Gerard switched to rubbing his chin over the top of Frank’s head.

“Never. You’ll always be my little Omega,” Gerard said fondly then kissed his lips. 

Frank sighed and leaned in to the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gerard. Frank felt Gerard’s tongue brush against his bottom lip so he parted them enough to let him in. Gerard slipped one hand around further to squeeze Frank’s ass and make him moan into the kiss.

“Take your pants off,” Gerard growled in Frank’s ear.

“Before dinner, Alpha?” Frank said playfully.

“Before, during, after…” Gerard kissed at Frank’s neck, paying particular attention to the scar on his throat. “Mine. And I want you,” he murmured against the marked skin.

“Always yours, Alpha,” Frank answered obediently.

Gerard pulled his own clothes off quicker than Frank undressed but as soon as he was naked, Gerard sat the smaller man on their dining table. Frank reached forward to take hold of Gerard’s cock, stroking him slowly but firm enough to make him shudder.

“Open those legs for me, baby,” Gerard demanded and Frank reacted to the words immediately. He gasped when Gerard reached out and ran a single finger around his wet hole. “So pretty. Who are you wet for, my little Omega?”

“You, Alpha,” Frank purred. “You and your hard cock. Want your big knot in me.”

Gerard kissed Frank again and shifted him forward. Frank let go of Gerard to grip the edge of his table, already feeling himself sliding on the table thanks to his arousal.

“Gonna fill you up, baby. Show you who you belong to.”

Gerard pushed inside Frank with a low grunt, his eyelids fluttering closed at the sensation he’d been hungry for all day. Frank whined and wrapped his legs around Gerard’s waist.  
Gerard tried to hold Frank in place as he started thrusting into him by gripping his waist. Frank whimpered as Gerard’s fingers dug in and worked his hips just as fast. Gerard was so desperate for his mate, so in need of him, that it was only minutes until his skin was prickling.

“Fuck… Frank,” Gerard panted as he felt himself starting to swell.

Frank let go of the table to throw his hands around Gerard’s neck and stay close to him as their movements slowed. Gerard dropped his head and nibbled on Frank’s collarbone as they worked in sync to keep their motions fluid.

“Please, Alpha,” Frank whined, rubbing his head against Gerard’s shoulder.

“Say it, my little Omega,” Gerard demanded, not lifting his mouth from Frank’s skin.

“Touch me, please,” Frank begged.

Gerard moaned at the words and forced his hand between their bodies to wrap his fingers around Frank’s hard cock. Gerard jerked him roughly, as fast and hard as he wished he could move, until they were both shuddering on the edge of release.

Gerard’s wild growls drowned out Frank’s loud moans as both men came together. Gerard unintentionally kept his hand on Frank’s softening dick until he was sure his own orgasm was subsiding. Frank whimpered slightly from the oversensitivity and took a deep breath once Gerard let him go.

“Sorry, my little Omega,” Gerard said when he realised what he had done. “I got a little caught up in you.”

“It’s okay,” Frank whispered, pulling down air to try and steady his breathing. “We didn’t think this through though.”

“How so?” Gerard was already distracted, busy scenting Frank, and he couldn’t work out what he meant.

“Because now we’ve got at least ten minutes stuck like this.” Frank squeezed Gerard’s shoulders softly.

“Is that a bad thing?” Gerard swept his cheek over Frank’s one more time then pulled back to smile at him.

“Not being locked with you, Alpha, never. But it’s maybe not the most comfortable place,” Frank said with a small laugh.

“Come here, my little Omega,” Gerard said even though the man couldn’t really go anywhere. Gerard lifted Frank slowly and sat on the chair with Frank straddling his lap. “Better?”

“Much better. Thank you, Alpha.”

Frank happily let Gerard continue to scent him, more than he normally would after sex but the odd smell was clearly still on his mind - that or his rut was coming, Frank due his heat. Frank stole a kiss whenever Gerard’s mouth got close to his but mostly contented himself with tracing invisible patterns over his lover’s chest.

Frank eased himself off Gerard’s lap when he could finally move and tried to stand on wobbly legs. Gerard stayed on the chair, watching his Omega just because he could.

“Can you wait for dinner until after I shower? Because that was a lot.” Frank reached back and touched his ass, convinced Gerard had cum so much it was pouring out of him.

“Sure. I’ll even clean the table while you’re gone.”

Frank gave Gerard a grateful smile then kissed his lips. Gerard laughed to himself when he pulled on his boxers and noticed the trail of cum Frank was leaving as he made his way to the bathroom. 

After cleaning the table, and the floor, Gerard turned his attention to the pot. He rifled through the cupboards and found his collection of spices. He dumped a can of tomatoes into the pot so it was closer to the right colour then started throwing in chilli powder and pepper until it tasted spicy enough to be passable.

“What did you do to it?” Frank asked from behind Gerard, peeking around him and into the pot.

“Stirred it?” Gerard said hopefully, not wanting to upset Frank.

“There’s tomatoes in there, I didn’t put tomatoes in it,” Gerard could hear the frown in his voice.

Gerard turned around and smiled at Frank, skin still damp and towel around his waist. Gerard pulled the Omega against him and kissed his lips.

“I love you very much, my little Omega, more than anything else in this whole entire world. But, baby, you really, really can’t cook.”

“I know. I try hard though,” Frank said with a pout.

“You do and I adore you for it. But that was not chilli, Frank.”

“What did I miss?”

“Pretty much anything that would make it chilli,” Gerard said then laughed before kissing Frank’s nose.

“I put onion in it,” Frank protested but laughed when Gerard tickled his ribs.

 

The next morning Gerard woke up before Frank. He tried to be subtle but his sniffing woke Frank up. Gerard tried to distract him by kissing him softly but Frank had already worked it out.

“I still smell weird, don’t I?”

“It’s just different,” Gerard answered, not wanting to upset the Omega. If anything the scent was even stronger but Gerard didn’t think that was worth mentioning.

“Do you think I’m sick?” Frank asked quietly.

“It doesn’t smell like anything bad; you smell like you still but someone else too. You smell kinda like two people.”

Gerard heard his own words played back in his head. They bounced off his skull and kept repeating until Gerard really understood them and made the obvious link. He smiled widely at Frank who just looked worried.

“What?”

“You smell like two people. What if you smell like two people…” Gerard trailed one hand down Frank’s body then stopped with his fingers splayed over Frank’s stomach “… because you are two people?”

“Gerard… no,” Frank said quietly, his lower lip wobbling.

“Did you already do a test, baby?” Gerard kept his hand where it was, convinced he was right.

“No…” Frank answered and looked away from Gerard’s excited eyes. “I just… I don’t think I…”

“Don’t say it,” Gerard cut him off and kissed him. “I don’t wanna hear it, my little Omega. You are perfect and you will have my babies. I’m pretty sure you’ve already got one in there.”

“Do you really think so?” Frank whispered, not even daring to hope himself.

“Yes. Why don’t you do a test?” Gerard asked but Frank shook his head in response.

“I’m too scared,” he admitted then hid his face against Gerard’s shoulder.

“Okay, baby, it’s fine. You don’t have to.” Gerard kissed Frank’s forehead and held him close.

 

After twenty four hours Gerard was even more convinced Frank was pregnant. After twenty four hours Frank was even more of an anxious wreck.

“Take the test, my little Omega,” Gerard said with authority as he threw the small box into Frank’s lap.

“Alpha…” Frank whined uncomfortably, avoiding even looking at the package.

“Don’t make me command it,” Gerard warned, his tone already verging on inescapable dominance.

“What if it’s negative?”

“I don’t care if it is. I can’t watch you being this apprehensive and afraid for another second. You are going to make yourself ill and for no reason because it doesn’t matter what the test says; I’ll still love you just the same.”

“I love you, Alpha,” Frank said quietly.

“Enough that you’ll piss on a stick for me?” Gerard said with a goofy grin.

“Okay.” Frank closed his fist around the box then headed to the bathroom, a feeling of utter dread following him.

 

“And?” Gerard asked when Frank padded into their bedroom with the white stick in his hand.

“I don’t know… I haven’t looked.” Frank climbed onto the bed next to Gerard and rested the stick on his leg, face down.

“Are you going to?”

“No.”

“Do you want me to?”

“No.”

Gerard chuckled and wrapped his arm around Frank when the Omega gave him a stern look.

“You are making this much harder than it needs to be, my little Omega,” Gerard said then kissed Frank’s forehead. 

“I know. Alpha… I’m,” Frank started but Gerard cut him off.

“Scared. I know. But…” Gerard snatched the stick off Frank’s leg before he could stop him to show the Omega the two pink lines that confirmed what Gerard already knew, “…Mommas don’t get to be scared.”


End file.
